


Chill Date Night

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., happy girlfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Helena and Aline enjoy a cozy night in and are happy girlfriends in love.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow





	Chill Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write about Helen and Aline..so here it is. Hope you all like it.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

Aline and her girlfriend Helen were very excited to start date night. The evening was going to be a bit different than any of the dates that went on. Having been together for at least a year and five months has its perks but when you’re a shadowhunter who is a lesbian, hunts demons for a living and your significant other is a female Downworlder aka half Seelie..that usually ends on not so good terms. 

  
  
  


Both ladies were in the kitchen, looking through Aline’s laptop, searching for a recipe that would be perfect for a cozy night in. 

  
  


“ I have chosen our recipe.” 

  
  
  


“ What is it? “

  
  
  


“ It’s a marble cake that we’re going to attempt to make.” 

  
  
  


Helen snuggled her girlfriend while Aline was anyazling the instructions. “ In Italian, it’s called _torta di marmo_. “ 

  
  


“ Let’s get started. ” 

  
  
  
  


After combing through the kitchen cupboards and refrigerator for the ingredients, they got right to work. Aline was currently mixing egg whites in a bowl, flour butter with the baking powder/soda plus the cocoa powder and the buttermilk. Helen picked a version of bundt cake because she had a sweet tooth.

  
  
  


The chocolate was coming together nicely melted and silky. The custard was already being placed in the bundt pan with the chocolate in the center. Helen used a butter knife to make the swirls appear pretty, they soon popped it in the oven and waited.

  
  
  


Droplets of water splattered on the window of their apartment. “ It’s currently raining right now which makes it a cozy day. Right babe? ”

  
  


“ That’s right! ”

  
  
  


Once the timer went off, the girls quickly grabbed the cake using mitts and transferred one piece of cake onto a medium size plate so they could share. They hurried up the stairs and walked into their bedroom/pillow fort which was super duper cozy with said soft lava lamp added to provide a homey feel.

  
  
  


Two wine glasses were on the platter on the soft bed covers and the computer screen popped up Netflix’s home page. They got comfortable snuggling up with no inches between them and the watching began. The flick selected..was **_The Old Guard_ ** and they did shed a few tears during the iconic ‘ He’s Not My Boyfriend' scene which made people gay and straight bawl their eyes out like babies.

  
  
  


When the movie was over, they went downstairs to the kitchen and washed their plates along with the wine glasses, stealing a few kisses here and there. Afterwards they headed to the bathroom, brushing their teeth which ended in a cheerful playfight, Helen and her amazing girlfriend went under the covers embracing each other with smiles upon their faces.

  
  


Life for a shadowhunter is never easy but having someone with you and pulling you through the darkest of times and still managing to put smiles is a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this short story after watching date night vlog videos sapphic style and honestly it was the best freaking idea ever!!!


End file.
